


First Christmas Together Part 1

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 10





	First Christmas Together Part 1

“Must you always act so fascinated by falling snow?”

As usual, it seemed Amy’s antics were puzzling her vampire girlfriend, but it didn’t matter. She always knew Kamilah loved her and on the night of Christmas Eve, she was going to enjoy the holiday all the more since it would be the first one she celebrated with the woman she loves.

“Easy for you to say, Kamilah. I may have been in New York for some time, but I’m born and raised in LA and I’m still a So Cal girl at heart. If I see a beautiful tapestry of snow descend from the sky a million times over, I’m going to look up in wonder every single time.”

Kamilah may have rolled her eyes, but Amy noticed the warm smile spread across her lips. No matter how long it took, Amy was determined to break all the way through Kamilah’s tough exterior.

It was a wonder they could see the snow at all given the lights emanating from Rockefeller Center making this already magical city even more special. Amy had been begging Kamilah for days to see the magnificent tree and the glorious sight didn’t disappoint. Even Kamilah nodded in approval and squeezed Amy’s hand affectionately. The vampire didn’t place much stock in Christmas, but it if made this beautiful woman happy, that was good enough for her.

On their walk back to the suite, Kamilah noticed a familiar sight displayed on a window and for a second contemplated walking into the store before dismissing the thought.

***

Walking around Manhattan for hours on end is strenuous to the point that even Kamilah’s exceptionally strong legs were beginning to feel like rubber. And even if it meant watching the tediously sappy “A Christmas Carol” it was worth it to be able to cuddle with Amy. 

By this point, there was just over an hour before midnight and as Kamilah watched Amy fall asleep, she considered herself very fortunate to be with such a wonderful woman. Kamilah knew she would gladly endure endless Christmas Eve’s as long as they kept her with Amy.

Gingerly, Kamilah picked Amy up and tucked her into bed. They were still getting adjusted to each other’s schedules, but it was no surprise to Kamilah given what a busy day they had that Amy was so tired. The vampire surveyed the suite making sure that the curtains were shut tight as to prevent even the slightest amount of sunlight to ruin their upcoming Christmas morning. 

She looked at their Christmas tree all adorned with ornaments with vegan cookies on the side. Kamilah smiled as Amy explained that even a vampire can be vegan since humans can consent to be feed on, but animals can’t. There was something so kind and giving about Amy that… 

‘Giving!’

The word repeated in Kamilah’s mind and she looked under the tree to see a package wrapped beautifully with an ornate bow and glanced at the fireplace to see a stocking overflowing next to one that was completely empty.

How could she have forgotten to get Amy a gift? Kamilah cursed at herself, desperate to think of something when it hit her. The store she noticed earlier had exactly the perfect gift for Amy.

***

“Hey, Kamilah. Come watch ‘The Crown and The Flame’ with me.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Aw, but it’s fun! Kenna’s a total badass in it.”

“I suspect having known the real Kenna that no tv show could do her justice.”

“You knew Kenna Rys?”

“Intimately. I spent several years in ancient Stormholt and was privileged to be incredibly close to the Queens of Stormholt.”

“Queens? So Kenna married a girl.”

“The life of Queen Val is the stuff of legend. She was a bit rough around the edges for me, but I loved her and Kenna dearly. In fact, I once kept a diary detailing my adventures and excursions with them, but it was lost centuries ago.”

“That’s so sad. I would give anything to read that.”

***

The conversation from a few weeks ago sparked once more in Kamilah’s mind. At the time, it didn’t seem significant but just then, it hit her what she saw at the store. It was her old diary.

With the kind of speed only a vampire of her power could achieve, Kamilah raced to the bookstore, letting out a sigh when she realized it was still open.

“Well, hello there,” a voice called out as Kamilah walked inside. The bookstore smelled of dusty pages, old leather, and mothballs. Kamilah’s eyes followed the voice to see an elderly man with more hair coming out of his ears than on his head with thick, bottlenose glasses that slid down his nose revealing icy blue eyes. “We’re about to close pretty soon, so I hope you know what you want.”

“Indeed I do,” Kamilah said still catching her breath, “that book by the window. How much is it?”

The old man shook his head. “I’m afraid that one isn’t for sale. It’s a priceless relic from medieval times. To be honest, it’s nothing short of a miracle that it’s still intact.”

“Please, that book means a great deal to me. I’ll give you anything you want.”

Once again, the man shook his head. “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing you have that could make me part ways with that book.”

More than anything, Kamilah wanted to grab her diary and run off, but Amy would never approve and Kamilah couldn’t lie to her. She had to find a way to make the man consent to a transaction. She reached for her necklace and reluctantly walked up to the counter.

“What about this? It’s a genuine artifact from ancient Egypt. I’m… I’m told that it was a gift from a brother to his sister and that they loved each other very much.”

The old man’s eyes widened as he stared with disbelief. “I don’t know how this came into your possession, but if you’re willing to part with it, I suppose I can make an exception for the journal.”

“Deal,” Kamilah said faintly and rushed out with the book before she changed her mind. A tear ran down her cheek, but she figured it was worth it to make Amy happy.

‘Forgive me, Lysimachus.’ 

After a few minutes exploring Manhattan for whatever vegan candies she could find, Kamilah returned home, stuffed Amy’s stocking, wrapped the diary and carefully slipped into bed. 

“No matter what,” Kamilah softly whispered, “you’re the greatest Christmas gift I could ever desire. I love you, Amy.”

“I love you too, Kamilah,” Amy said dreamily. 

Next year, Kamilah promised herself not to wait for the last minute to go shopping. It took a great sacrifice, but the vampire was happy and eager to celebrate her first Christmas in just a few hours.


End file.
